Billy and Mandy meet CN Shows
by sky12isfalling
Summary: Billy and Mandy use Grims scythe to travel to other Cartoon Network shows. Will they be amused with what they find. Will Grim evencare that their gone or even miss them. PLease enjoy the crossover of shows of all the shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Escape**

**Billy came outside wanting something to from dieing of boredom. So he decided to go see Grim, who was laying in the swimming pool, "attempting", to get a tan. **

**Billy said, "Grim, I'm bored." **

**Grim said, "What do you expect me to do about it." **

**Billy thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "Get me a hammock." **

**Grim replied, "What do expect a hammock to do." **

**Billy said, "Hammocks help me think." **

"**Fine," Grim took his scythe and made Billy a hammock. **

**Billy walked over to the hammock and said, "Why are there holes in the hammock." **

**Grim said, "I don't know its how there meant to be." **

**Billy walked over to Grim and said, "Grim, my hammock has holes in them, make me a new one." **

**Grim said, "Billy, hammocks are meant to have holes, so if you want another hammock, then go buy one or make one your self." **

**Billy replied, "Fine," as Billy was about to walk off, he turned around and saw Grims scythe by a tree. Billy thought to himself, if Grim can't give me some fun, I can make some fun of my own. He tiptoed his way over to the tree to get the scythe, got it, and then quickly rushed away. When he got in the house, he realized that Mandy was in front of him. **

**Mandy asked, "What are you doing with Grim's scythe." **

**Billy said, "I'm trying to find something to do." **

**Mandy replied, "Then why don't you go watch TV, it wont poke you in the eye and make a vortex of doom." **

**Billy said, "I'm not going to poke myself in the eye," **

**He started swinging it in circles, while walking in the backyard. **

**Grim noticed and said, "Billy, what are you doing with my scythe." **

**Billy replied, "I was going to use your scythe to visit other dimensions because I'm bored and you wont give me a hammock." **

**Grim and Mandy both stared at Billy with a confused, yet interesting look. **

**Grim said, "Billy, give me the scythe." **

**Billy said, "No, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," and then ran into the house. **

**Grim went and chased after Billy, although Mandy stayed in the backyard and waited for something to happen. While outside, she could hear noises coming from the house, then heard a bowling bowl knock over some pins, but then, Billy came rushing out. **

**Grim, bodiless, came out of the house and said, "You are gonna pay for that Billy." **

**Billy replied, "Not if you can catch me first." **

**Billy swooshed the scythe into the air, and then Billy went stepped into it and shouted for Mandy to come with him. Mandy was standing between the entrance of the portal and looked down at Grim, and then thought why not. She then stepped into the portal, and then it closed. **

**Grim said, "Well, this is just great. Harold, be a pal and hand me my hands. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The CN Shows

Billy and Mandy came out of the portal, then it closed up.

Billy said, "Where are we?"

Mandy said, "I don't know."

They looked around, but all they could see were tree's and a purple fence.

Billy said, "Why don't we try climbing over the tall purple wood."

Mandy said, "Billy…never mind, lets climb the fence."

When they climbed and got over to the other side of the fence, they found a big gumball machine(It had no gumballs in it what so ever). Instead it had random objects inside it.

Billy said, "Lets go get something."

A hand stuck out and a person said, "Hold it, if you want to get something, you have to pay at least twenty-five cents."

Mandy said, "Who are you and why do you expect us to buy something from this thing."

The guy said, "My name is Eddy, and this **thing** can give you anything you want."

Mandy said, "What ever you do Billy, DO NOT give him that quarter. This is nothing but a cheap scam."

Another person came over and said, "Excuse me little girl, but this we can assure you is not a scam.

Mandy had a distained look on her face and said, "Who are you."

The person said, "My name is Edward, but my names Double Dee for short."

Mandy said, "Okay Double Dee, if you can look me in the eye and say that this isn't a scam, then its not. But if you cant say it, then it is a scam.

Double was looking Mandy in the eye. Double Dee then had a concerned look on his face.

Eddy said, "Go on sock head, tell him its not a scam."

Then a third person went over to Billy and said, "Hi, I am Ed."

"Hi, I'm Billy," Replied Billy.

Meanwhile, Double Dee started sweating nervously. Although Mandy wasn't nervous and was very calm.

Double Dee shouted, "OKAY, OKAY I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, IT'S A SCAM," And then broke into tears.

Eddy went over to Double Dee and said, "Nice going sock head."

Meanwhile, Billy and Ed were talking.

Ed said, "Why do you have a pointy sword on a stick."

Billy said, "it's a magical stick that can take you to different places."

Mandy came over and said, "Billy you can't tell anyone about the scythe. It could be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

Billy said, "Don't worry so much."

Billy looked at the hand with the scythe and realized that the scythe was gone. He looked forward and saw that Ed took it, and the Eddy and Double Dee were following him. Mandy and Billy started to chase them.

Double Dee said, "You really should be careful with that thing Ed, it could be dangerous."

Eddy said, "Who cares, they got what they deserved for ruining our scam."

Ed tripped and fell onto the ground. Then the scythe hit the ground, and then opened a portal. They all looked down at it and were wondering what it was.

Ed said, "Lets step on it."

Both Eddy and Double Dee shouted, "No Ed," And pushed him away.

Billy and Mandy finally caught up to them.

Mandy said, "You idiots opened a portal."

Double Dee said, "How do you get it to close?"

Mandy replied, "The only way its able to close if someone goes directly into it."

Ed then jumped into the portal, and then Eddy jumped in after him and so did Billy. Double Dee looked across the portal and saw Mandy starring at him. He smiled and attempted to walk away, but Mandy some how managed to get behind him. Double Dee then started to sweat and get worried that something bad would happen.

Double Dee said, "Well I'm just gonna go…AHHHHHH!" And then fell into the portal.

Mandy said, "That was easy," And then went into the portal, and then it closed.

The portal opened in a different spot, they both fell out and crashed to the floor. The portal then closed, and appeared in what seemed like a lounge.

Double Dee said, "Oh dear, were trespassing, were probably gonna go straight to the police and I'm to young to- AHH!" And was interrupted by Mandy staring at him.

Double Dee said, "Excuse me little girl, but its not polite to stare."

Mandy said nothing, and continued to stare at him.

Eddy said, "Don't be such a baby, no ones probably home."

Then a girl with red hair and wearing a purple outfit carrying popcorn, with a box of pizza underneath the popcorn with DVDs on top of the popcorn. She then screamed her head off, everyone else started screaming. Except Ed was smiling and had his mouth opened with drool coming from his mouth. Then a guy wearing a mask and red and green, a part human part robot man, a green boy, and a girl wearing black and looked like she hadn't had a tan in years.

The boy in the mask shouted, "Titans go."

They started running and chasing them, meanwhile, they ran all over the place.

Ed said, "Is this a game of tag?"

Eddy said, "Yeah Ed, and I'm going to use you something known as the human shield. "

Eddy then picked up Ed and started running everywhere. Meanwhile, Double Dee was running away from the pale girl. The girl then cornered Double Dee.

Double Dee said, "Now lets not get hasty, violence is never the answer."

Raven said, "Then you shouldn't have broken in, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Dark swirls started coming out of her hands and going towards and then grabbed Double Dee. He started to scream so loud that the TV screen almost broke. The girl started getting really annoyed and started spinning him in circles. She then let go and dropped him on Ed and Eddy.

The guy in the mask shouted, "STOP!" And they stopped moving.

Billy was on top of the robot man with the popcorn bowl on his head, the green boy got pinned to the ground by Mandy, Double Dee was getting beat up by the pale girl, and the red head was about to throw Ed and Eddy out the window.

The boy in the mask said, "I don't think there the enemy, there just a bunch of kids."

Billy said, "Hey, we aren't kid…Oh wait, yes we are."

The green boy transformed into a dog and started sniffing Billy.

Billy said, "Why is there a green dog sniffing me?"

The green boy transformed back to normal and said, "He's not from around here."

The boy in the mask said, "I'm Robin, that's Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire, and we are the Teen Titans."

Mandy said, "I'm Mandy, this is Billy, and Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy."

Robin said, "How did you guys get here?"

Billy said, "We used this scythe which is why the Ed's are with us and which is why were all here."

Beast Boy said, "Dudes, that's not just an ordinary scythe. That's used to kill people."

Starfire screamed and then green bolts came out of her hands and attempted to hit the stick, but Billy ducked and then made a big hole in the wall.

Double Dee said, "See what I mean by violence is never the answer."

Eddy said, "Shut up sock head."

Billy said, "I can fix it."

He took the scythe and made a portal in the hole and then things started getting sucked into it.

Mandy said, "You idiot, you created a portal so big that everything's going in it."

Billy replied, "Oh…cool."

Billy then let go and went into the portal. Then eventually they all got sucked into the portal, then after they were in the portal it closed.

The portal opened in a different place. Then Billy, Mandy, the Ed's, and the Teen Titans fell out and landed on each other, the portal then closed.

Starfire said, "I speak for everyone when I say that this is very uncomfortable."

An then an alarm started going off.

Double Dee said, "This is gonna go on my permanent record, breaking in two places in one day, oh the humanity."

Then out of no where a bunch of kids were rushing through the door with weapons made out of wood and household items.

A bald kid shouted, "Wait, how did you get in here?"

Billy said, "We got here by using this scythe, which is why we have the Ed's, which is why we have the teen titans, which is why were here."

A boy with his hair covering his eyes said, "Teenagers, ATTACK!"

They went towards the teen titans and they started fighting.

Double Dee said, "Well, so much for violence never being the answer."

Eddy said, "Who cares, lets just be glad were not in that."

Ed said, "Do you think they have butter toast?"

Billy, Mandy, Eddy, and Double Dee stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

Mandy said, "Ed, this is no time for buttered toast."

Ed said, "It is always time for buttered toast um…what's your name?"

Mandy stared and then stepped toward the carnage. She then pulled out Beast Boy and whispered something into his ear. He then transformed into a dinosaur, and then the place they were in started to fall apart. When it fell apart, they all started falling to the ground. Beast Boy then went back to normal, and everyone was on the ground.

A girl with dark hair and wearing a green shirt said, "Who wants some delicious, sensational, heart warming-AHH!" And then the saw the carnage.

The girl said, "Numbuh One what happened…but while your telling me, would you like a cupcake."

"Numbuh Three, there's a bunch of teenagers came and wrecked our treehouse and what's worse is that these kids helped them, and no I don't want a cupcake."

Ed stood up and shouted, "CUPCAAAAAAAAKES," And then attacked Numbuh three and the cupcakes.

Numbuh Three shouted, "Hey, who are you and why are you eating my cupcakes."

"I am Ed and I like cupcakes," Replied Ed.

Numbuh Three then punched Ed square in the face.

Mandy got up and said, "We aren't the enemy, and we didn't come here to destroy you."

Numbuh One had a shocked expression on his face and said, "Oh, Okay, I'm Numbuh One, that's Numbuh Two, Three, Four, and Five, and we are the Kids Next Door."

Mandy said, "I'm Mandy, that's Billy, Eddy ,Double Dee, Ed, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy."

Numbuh One said, "Was it really necessary to destroy our treehouse."

Billy said, "I'll fix it."

Waved the scythe in the air and created a portal.

Billy said, "Oops."

Then they went into the portal and then it closed. The portal then opened in another spot, they each fell out one by one and then the portal closed.

Cyborg said, "Ok, we really need to work on that landing."

They got up and started looking around. They saw a steering wheel, a booth, a oven, and a bed.

Double Dee said, "Is it just me or are we in a rv?"

Then, two kids walked in and saw that they were in there.

The boy said, "Ok, who are you and what are you doing in here?"

Mandy said, "I'm Mandy, and to put it short, this is Billy, the Ed's, the Teen Titans, and the Kids Next Door."

Billy said, "We came here because of this scythe, which is why we have the Ed's, which is why we have the Teen Titans, which is why we have the Kids Next Door."

The boy said, "Ok…I'm Ben and this is my dorky cousin Gwen."

Gwen said, "One thing that you might want to know is that Ben is a self absorbed air-head."

While everyone was watching them argue, Starfire was feeling hungry and went over to the fridge. She opened the door and found a big pile of slop on a plate, and then it started to move and almost attacked her. She screamed, took the scythe out of Billy's hands and attempted to hit it with the scythe, but instead opened a portal.

Starfire said, "Oops," And then handed the scythe back to Billy.

Gwen said, "Are we suppost to go in there?"

Eddy then came up with an idea and then whispered something to Ed.

Ed shouted, " BUTTERTOAST!"

He grabbed everyone and threw them into the portal.

Double Dee asked, "What did you do?"

Eddy said, "I got bored standing and watching them argue, so I told Ed that if he threw everyone into the portal that I would give him butter toast."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Said Double Dee.

Ed then picked up Eddy and Double Dee and put them into the portal, and then stepped into the portal, and then it closed.

The portal opened and then they fell onto a lawn.

Billy said, "Grim, what happened to you?"

They all looked and saw Grim in a pool, except he had big tan that made him look red.

Gwen, Numbuh Three, Starfire, screamed. Numbuh Three took a rubber duck and chucked it at Grim. When it hit Grim in the head, it did nothing but squeak. Then Gwen took a lawn chair and threw it at Grim and broke into pieces. Starfire shot green bolts out of her hands and the pool exploded, and everyone was wet.

Grim said, "Mandy, who are these people and why are they here?"

Mandy said, "After we left, we went to other dimensions, and brought few people with us. Does that bother you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Grims head started hopping towards his scythe. He bit the end of his scythe and opened a portal.

He spat it out and said, "All of you get in here and go away."

They all started heading into the portal.

Ed stuck his head out and said, "May I have my butter toast now?"

Grim said, "Get out of here."

Ed's head went into the portal and then it closed.

Billy said, "That wasn't very nice."

Grim said, "Look Billy, your Moms been nagging me about what happened to you, I've been hit with a lawn chair and a green fire bolt, and now my body has been broken apart **again**, now all I want is a little relaxation."

Billy said, "Well I don't care."

Billy kicked his head and it broke through a glass door.

Billy's Dad said, "Who broke my window."

Billy then took the scythe and opened a portal. The portal then exploded and smoke was everywhere. As the smoke cleared up, instead of them going to the other dimensions, the dimensions came to them. Everyone was running a muck, people were attacking each other, shooting at each other, and above Billy's house was a giant silver orb.

Grim said, "You twit, when you open a portal too many times, thye come to our world."

Mandy replied, "Nice going Billy."

Billy said, "Oh…cool…is that bad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**At Endsville, everything was running a muck. Buildings were exploding, people were fighting with either fists or weapons. Meanwhile at Billy's basement, Grim, Mandy, and Billy were plotting to put them all back in their perspective worlds. **

**Mandy said, "How do you think we should do this?" **

**Billy said, "Ooh, ooh, I know what we should do." **

"**Someone who isn't wearing a blue and white striped shirt," Said Mandy. **

**Grim said, "In my opinion, we should probably try attacking them from the base, but in order to find out where it is, we have to kidnap someone." **

**Mandy said, "How are we suppost to do that when every ones going crazy and acting as if there's a gigantic rave going on in the city?" **

**Then all of a sudden, someone, or something, crashed through the walls. They went over to see what it was, and it turned out to be a person. The person was a teen, was wearing a red suit, had short blond hair. She got up and was dusting herself off. She looked at Grim, Billy, and Mandy, and thought that she was in very big trouble. **

**She smiled and said, "Hi, I don't want to be a bother I'll get out of your hair soon, just let me get my purse really quick." **

**She went to get her purse, but sneakily, pulled out a tube of lipstick. She took the cap off, then pushed a button and a laser shoots out of the lipstick to frighten them and they went in separate directions. She kicked Billy in the gut, Grim was going to hit her, but before he could she kicked him in the jaw. Mandy kicked her in the back of her feet and fell to the ground unconscious. **

**Mandy got up and said, "It takes a real women to do a little girls job." **

**A few minutes later, the girl woke up tied to a chair. **

**The girl shouted, "Untie me right now or else I will hurt you." **

**A single light turned on and it exposed Mandy. She was alone, and she was carrying a chair. She walked towards the girl and opened the chair and sat down. **

**Mandy said, "Who are you and where did you come from?" **

**The girl said, "My name is Clover, and I'm from Beverly Hills." **

**Mandy said, "Why were you carrying around a laser lipstick?" **

**Clover said, "I'm not telling you were I got it, and if you want it so bad, get your own." **

**Mandy said, "I'm not the lipstick type, now there are two ways we can do this. We can do this the easy way…or we can do this the hard way. But it isn't up to me, its up to you how this goes." **

**Clover said, "Its hard to tell someone the truth to someone who tied me to a chair against my will and is very irritant, bratty, and needs a better fashion choice other than a pink shirt with a yellow flower and a black skirt, which by the way really don't match." **

**Mandy said, "I'm gonna forget you said that and move on. Why do you have a laser inside a lipstick." **

**Clover said, "I don't know, I won in a prize inside a cereal box, I thought it was just a trick but apparently it was all real. I didn't know what to do about it so I just kept so it didn't go to someone who would use it for wrong reasons and also it had a very good color." **

**Mandy said, "Why would someone want to make a laser lipstick?" **

**Clover said, "I don't know either the person who made it is a criminal or got bored and wanted to something stupid, know can you please untie me?" **

**Mandy said, "No, I'll be right back, and when I do you will start telling me the truth or else this will get ugly." **

**Clover was starting to get worried, so she made a knife come out of the glove in her finger and used it to cut the rope so she could be free. Meanwhile, Mandy was associating with Grim and Billy. **

**Grim asked, "Do you think she's telling the truth?" **

**Mandy said, "I don't think she is." **

**Billy said, "I say we let her go because she's pretty." **

**Mandy said, "Billy go away or else I will punch your lights out." **

**Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off and everything was unclear. When the smoke cleared up, Mandy could see Clover escaping. But before she could, Mandy grabbed her by the ankle, she tried to fight back, but couldn't and got punched in the face. **

**Mandy said, "Do you think she got that from a cereal box to?" **

**Clover woke up again tied to the same chair. Mandy was standing in front of her. **

**Mandy said, "I'm going to ask you one last time, where did you get all of those stuff?" **

**Clover sat there for a minute or two and said, "I work for the CIA, me and my friends are part of a special group for young spies, they gave me these stuff for weapons against the bad guys, now can you please untie me or else I will hurt you." **

**Mandy stood in the same spot for a few seconds. Went behind the chair and untied her. Clover started rubbing her wrists from how tight it was. **

**Mandy said, "Call your friends." **

**Clover said, "What?" **

**Mandy replied, "If what your telling me is true, then call your friends and ask them to come here." **

**A few minutes later, her friends came to the basement through the hole. One of them had long red hair and wearing a green suit. Her other friend had short dark hair wearing a yellow suit. **

**The girl in green said, "Clover, what's going on?" **

**The other girl said, "Yeah, why are with a bunch of kids in a basement with a huge hole in it?" **

**Something taped her on the shoulder and said, "I think your forgetting someone." **

**She turned around and saw Grim. She freaked out and then punched him in the jaw, his bones splattered all over the place. **

**Clover said, "Alex, these are the good guys." **

**Alex felt very bad. She picked up Grims head and then put it on a chair. **

**Clover said, "That's Alex, and the one in the green is Sam." **

**Mandy said, "Hello, we want your help with something." **

**Sam asked, "What?" **

**Mandy said, "As you already realized, you came here from your regular world. So we need your help and anyone else's help to put everyone else back in their own worlds. Do you get what I'm saying?" **

**Sam said, "Yep." **

**Alex said, "Yep." **

**Clover said, "…Yep." **

**Mandy said, "Great, lets get started." **

**They all started leaving through the hole in the basement. They were outside and saw a green dragon flying through the air and then went towards the silver orb above the heads. **

**Mandy said, "Does anyone have a way to get up their?" **

**Alex said, "We have jetpacks." **

**Billy said, "I call riding with the blond one." **

**Billy, Mandy, and Grim got on the back of the spies and flew with them to the orb. **

**Mandy shouted, "Hey!" **

**They got Mandy's attention. The people riding on the dragon looked as if they were coming from a kung fu class. **

**The guy at the front of the dragon said, "Go away or else we won't have to hurt you." **

**Mandy said, "Excuse me, but I think it will be us who's going to hurt you." **

**The dragon said, "Yes, but they have a fire breathing dragon, and all you have are two kids, a man in some costume, and three teenage girls." **

**Alex said, "Ok, is there something in this world that isn't so freaky looking that talks." **

**The girl on the dragon said, "Why did you bring us here to the city?" **

**Grim said, "We never brought you here, why do you want to get in the orb so bad." **

**The bald kid said, "Our master told us to look for the silver orb and that will find us the answers to get back home." **

**Billy said, "Answers…were not in school." **

**Sam asked Mandy, "Is he always so…" **

**Mandy said, "Yes." **

**The bald kid said, "I'm Omi, this is Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, and the dragon is Dojo." **

**Mandy said, "I'm Mandy, this Billy, Grim, Sam, Alex, and Clover." **

**Suddenly, a group of flying mantis come flying from a hole in the bottom of the orb. They started shooting at them, they would manage to dodge them, but the dragon got shot. He started turning into mist, the people on the dragon fell on the roof of the house. He disappeared and the mantis went away. Everyone was silent for several seconds. **

**Billy broke the silence by saying, "Well, at least we have the jetpacks." **

**Clay said, "What were those things?" **

**Mandy said, "Don't know, do you four have anyway of getting up there, cause we don't have anymore jetpacks." **

**Kimiko said, "We have the mantis flip coin." **

**Omi said, "That's good." **

**With the mantis flip coin, they could do very high jumps and then made through the hole in the orb. Billy, Mandy, and Grim got up with the help of the spies jetpacks. The inside was filled with nothing, although there was a hole a few feet higher than them. **

**Billy said, "How are we suppost to get up there?" **

**Omi replied, "With the help of those fire breathing dragons disguised as modern day bags and the mantis flip coin." **

**Raimundo said, "There called backpacks." **

**Then, a pink energy ball came at them, but missed. They looked and saw a elf with angel wings, a pink cat with a spike in his hair, a samurai, and a warrior geisha. **

**Billy got in the middle of them and said, "Whoa hold the phone, I think before we go crazy we should find out who they are. Are you the good guys or the bad guys cause quite frankly I'm getting tired pf beating up random people." **

**The elf said, "Will tell you, but first you have to explain to us how you got to Lyoko?" **

**Billy said, "What's Lyoko?"**

**A voice out of nowhere said, "Your in Lyoko right now." **

**Billy said, "Where did that voice come from?" **

**Omi said, "Our master did also say that a voice of wisdom would help us." **

**Billy said, "What's a voice wisdom?" **

**Sam said, "Someone who gives advice when they need it." **

**Billy said, "What's advice?" **

**They all stared at Billy and thought he was very stupid. **

**Mandy broke the silence and said, "Ok, who are you and what's going on?" **

**The voice said, "My name is Jeremy, your in a virtual world called Lyoko. The people in it are Lyoko warriors who fight in it to protect the world. The elf is Aelita, the cat is Odd, the samurai is Ulrich, and the geisha is Yumi. Since I explained everything, I think its about time you guys explain to us who you are and how you got into Lyoko?" **

**Mandy said, "I'm Mandy, the idiot you see between us is Billy, that's Grim, Sam, Alex, Clover, Omi, Ray, Clay, and Kimi." **

**Billy said, "Hey, I'm not an idiot…what's an idiot?" **

**Mandy said, "Also, we didn't come to Lyoko, Lyoko came to us. You came to our town and we think that this place might be the source of trying to get everyone else home." **

**Jeremy said, "Everyone else? There's more than one of us who came to your world?" **

**Mandy said, "Yeah, so do you know how to-" **

**Clover shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**They looked and saw a snake like things coming towards them. **

**Jeremy shouted, "Creepers, and a lot of them." **

**The Lyoko warriors started fighting them. Kimiko had fire shooting out of her hands. Omi was karate kicking them. Clay was boxing one of them. Raimundo was also karate kicking them. The spies were taking them out one by one with the laser lipsticks. Billy, Mandy, and Grim were standing there doing nothing. **

**Alex said, "Can you please help out?" **

**Mandy said, "Nope not really." **

**The creepers were all destroyed. **

**Billy said, "Can we leave now, I have to use the bathroom." **

**Mandy said, "Grim, make Billy a port-a-potty. Someone, think of a way to get up to the hole in the wall." **

**Grim made Billy a port-a-potty, he rushed inside it and slammed the door. A few minutes later he came out and everyone was gone. **

**Billy said, "Where did everyone go?" **

**He heard a voice in the air. He saw Mandy and everyone else inside the hole in the wall high above his head. **

**Billy said, "How am I suppose to get there?" **

**A coin fell to the ground. He picked up and thought what the coin was for. **

**Billy said, "What's this?" **

"**A coin, flip it and it can make you jump to high places," Replied Omi. **

**Billy asked, "How do I flip the coin?" **

**Mandy said, "You are kidding me?" **

**Grim said, "Make a fist, put your thumb in the fist, place the coin on buried thumb, pop your thumb up, catch the coin, and then jump." **

**Billy did everything he said. He jumped and went very high. Except, he missed the entrance and went a bit higher. **

**Mandy stuck her head out and said, "Your suppose to get in here when you get close to us." **

**Billy said, "Oops." **

**When he was about to hit the ground, Mandy stuck her hand out and caught Billy's arm and pulled him in. **

**Billy asked, "Why are we here?" **

**Mandy said, "Were here because it's the only thing that can go somewhere." **

**Billy said, "Oh…what are we suppose to do?" **

**Mandy said, "Forget it, lets just go." **

**They all started walking down the hallway. Then, someone stepped on a button. A noise was going off and they were trying to think of where it was coming from. **

**Everyone said, "Billy what did you do?" **

**Billy replied, 'What, just because something happens its automatically my fault. Maybe for once something isn't my fault, maybe it was Mandy's fault or the bald guy, or one of the cute girls." **

**Then, the entrance closed, the walls around them started coming together. They all started running down the hall. Ulrich tripped and then got crushed by the walls. **

**Billy said, "Is he dead?" **

**Jeremy said, "No, he just left Lyoko and came to our original world." **

**They came to the end of the end of the hallway. At the end was a bottomless pit. **

**Billy said, "Ooh, lets jump." **

**Mandy said, "We do, we die." **

**Billy said, "…Is that bad?" **

**When the sliding walls came close to them, they jumped and went into the pit. Except instead of falling, they were floating in the air. **

**Omi said, "How are we able to fly yet no magic has come upon us." **

**Yumi said, "This isn't magic, its Xana's doing." **

**Billy said, "How could Santa Claus make us float?" **

**Odd said, "This doesn't have anything to do the man in red who goes around the world giving people gifts and rocks." **

**Billy said, "There called coal." **

**Mandy said, "Who cares, someone try and find a way to get out of this." **

**Kimiko shouted, "AHHHHHHHHH!" **

**They looked and saw a gigantic squid coming towards them. They all ran away and saw that it was coming towards Mandy. **

**Yumi shouted, "Are you crazy, get out of there!" **

**Mandy stood there not intimidated by the squid. They started staring each other down. The squid had its tentacles around Mandy, she couldn't move or do anything. Three of the tentacles connected to her brain, she blinked and a weird logo appeared into her eyes. The squid went away and Mandy was still floating. **

**Grim said, "What was that thing?" **

**Odd said, "That's the scyphozoa, it contains this thing that controls people and makes them go crazy." **

**Mandy got up and flew rapidly towards Grim, she took the scythe and kicked him away. She waved the scythe in the air and everyone dissolved into dust, except for Grim and Billy. She went towards Billy and hit him with the end of the scythe. She started flying towards the hallway that was blocked by the moving walls. She took the scythe, smashed it into the walls, and the walls went back to being walls. She started running to the end of the hallway. **

**Grim said, "We have to get the scythe back, or else what ever took over Mandy is going to create lots of damage to everyone and everything in Endsville." **

**Billy said, "Is there anyway we can get her to snap out of it." **

**Grim said, "We don't have the scythe, and without it we have nothing." **

**Billy said, "Except each other." **

**Grim stood there silent and said, "Lets just get out of here." **

**They started to leave, and when they came out of the hall, the hole that got them in was gone. **

**Billy said, "Where's the hole?" **

"**Mandy must've closed it with the scythe," Said Grim. **

**Billy asked, "How are we suppost to get out?" **

**Grim thought for a minute and came up with a good idea. Then, the walls started falling down and Billy was lifting Grim over his head to use him as a shield. **

**Grim said, "Billy, do I look like a shield to you, all I am is skin and bones." **

**Billy said, "Well at least I didn't cause everyone to come to Endsville." **

**Grim said, "That was you." **

**Billy said, "Oh…well you should at least make a good shield." **

**When the walls were done falling, the orb started to disappear. Billy dropped Grim, got on his back and started to surf on him. **

**Grim said, "Again, skin and bones." **

**Billy said, "Shut up and deal with it." **

**Grim said, "Eventually, this is going to disappear and we wont surf anymore." **

**It all disappeared and they were floating. **

**Billy said, "Oh." **

**They fell and landed on the roof. They looked on the horizon and saw Mandy with the scythe in the air. Electricity started coming out and it created lightning. Everyone in Endsville was looking and they all had the same logo that Mandy did. **

**Mandy shouted, "Get them!" **

**They all started walking towards Billy's house. **

**Billy said, "Should we go in the house now?" **

**Grim said, "Yah think." **

**They got off the roof, and went into the house. **

**Grim shouted, "Get boards, nails, and weapons that we can use." **

**Billy said, "What's that?" **

**Grim stood there annoyed and said, "Get my book in the trunk in the basement." **

**Billy ran in the basement and went towards Grims trunk. He got his book and was attacked by a monkey wearing a red t-shirt and a hat. The monkey was on his back, hitting him with a coconut. Billy managed to grab the monkey by the tail and swung him from his back and made him hit the wall. Billy rushed up the stairs and locked the door shut. **

**Billy said, "I brought up your trunk, I couldn't bring up just the book because I was attacked by a chimp." **

**Grim said, "Who cares, just give me the book." **

**Billy handed Grim the book. He opened it to a page and started chanting a spell. A force field came out of the book and surrounded the house. When one of the controlled people came to the house he got blown away by the force field. **

**Billy said, "Except we still have a chimp in the basement," **

**Grim said, "We can get past that, for know, were safe and nothing can happen." **

**Billy said, "What do we do know?" **

**A few minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching T.V. **


End file.
